


mutterings

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Co-workers, Confusion, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Not Jamilton, Worry, did, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Thomas Jefferson notices that Hamilton is acting odd and Madison isn't telling him something.
Kudos: 36





	mutterings

**Author's Note:**

> If I portrayed anything incorrectly, please correct me in the comments. I don't want to be offensive to anyone. This is revolving around DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder.

The company heads were called into the meeting room to discuss a few bills and plans. Jefferson was sitting across from Hamilton. Jefferson was watching their boss launch the beginning of the meeting, and then when he got to finances, the boss turned to Hamilton and called him up to present a debt plan. Jefferson looked at Hamilton and saw that the man looked zoned out. Hamilton furrowed his brows and blinked, and then muttered something under his breath before looking around the room. He stood and cleared his throat before walking to the front of the room. Jefferson watched as he presented his plan and looked for any holes in it.

He found many, and started raising his hand to point them out. He saw that Hamilton zoned out for a second before firing back with retorts. After Jefferson ran out of points, he finally let Hamilton continue. Hamilton went back to his presentation and then sat down afterwards. At his seat, Jefferson watched suspiciously as Hamilton quickly zoned out once again. He raised an eyebrow before looking back at the boss. 

* * *

Soon the meeting was over, and they all started packing up their bags. Jefferson walked up to Hamilton and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Jumping slightly, Hamilton turned around. “Yes, Jefferson?” He asked cautiously. “Are you alright, Hamilton? You kept zoning out during the meeting.” Jefferson said. Hamilton gave him a strange look and then he shifted his feet. “I-..I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He cleared his throat, and then rushed from the room muttering under his breath. Strange.

Jefferson shrugged it off, grabbed his paperwork and left for his office. He sat at his desk and started sifting through the meeting notes.

* * *

On lunch break, Jefferson went to find Madison. After finding him, he pulled him aside to talk. “What’s up Thomas?” Madison asked, confused. “You were friends with Hamilton, right?” Jefferson asked, clarifying. Madison shrugged and nodded. “Yeah...why?” He asked. Jefferson glanced around the room before asking, “Is something wrong with him?” Madison’s brow went up. “What do you mean, ‘wrong’?” He asked defensively. Jefferson shrugged. “He was zoning out during the meeting and muttering to himself. Just wondering if he’s dealing with something.”

Madison paused and then shook his head. “It’s not my business to tell. Just leave it alone, alright? I got to go.” Then he walked past Jefferson, leaving the other confused. 

On his way back to the office he walked by Hamilton’s. It looked like the door was supposed to be closed, but it wasn't closed all the way. Jefferson lingered when he heard a calming and soothing voice. “It’s okay, Alex. It’s okay. You’re doing good honey.” He peeked through the crack of the door, and saw that Hamilton was the only one in there. Confused, he straightened and knocked sharply on the door. “C-...Come in!” He heard.

Jefferson pushed the door open and walked in. “Hey.” Hamilton stiffened and zoned out momentarily. “Jefferson…what do you need?” He asked. Jefferson walked up to Hamilton’s desk. “Are you alright?” He asked, repeating his question from before. “Because I heard...you talking to yourself - I guess.” Hamilton quickly shook his head. “That’s none of your business...I -...You should go. I’m fine, and it’s none of your business.”

Hamilton ushered Jefferson out of the room in a hurry, locking the office door behind him.

* * *

Eliza walked to the front where John and Alex stood. She nudged John gently. “Hey - the meetings are over, I’ll front now. Can you go see the littles?” Eliza asked them. John looked at her and nodded. Alex and John walked quickly back to the innerworld to go find them. Eliza stepped up and fully fronted. She started to refresh the body as she walked from the meeting table out of the room. Eliza felt someone tap her shoulder, and she jumped at the sudden contact as she turned. “Yes Jefferson?” She asked. “Are you alright, Hamilton? You kept zoning out during the meeting.” Eliza froze and shifted her feet nervously. “I-...I’m fine. It’s nothing.” 

She quickly got out of there and went towards the office.

* * *

Eliza softly closed the door and walked to the desk, sitting down. She felt someone trying to front, and so she stepped away, letting them. Aaron stepped up to front and started filing through the paperwork they were given. Eliza stood to the side of Aaron at the front and started using self-affirmation to continue calming the body. “ It’s okay, Alex. It’s okay. You’re doing good honey.” They heard a knock on the door, and they said, “C-Come in!” They watched as the door swung open, revealing Jefferson. “Hey.” John was up at front in a flash, and Eliza quickly backed away. 

“Jefferson...what do you need?” John asked sharply. They watched as Jefferson approached them. “Are you alright? Because I heard...you talking to yourself - I guess.” Eliza stiffened as they shook their head. “That’s none of your business...I - you should go… I’m fine, and it’s none of your business.” John pushed Jefferson out the door and locked it.

Then he led the body back to the desk to sit down. He let Aaron and Eliza front together again. “I’ll go see Alex.” John mumbled before walking away.


End file.
